You Must Have Dreamt It
by TheMagic8Ball
Summary: Emma Swan lives by herself in a small New York apartment. One day she is driving home and a speeding car hits her. She is badly injured and in a coma. She has strange dreams about a town called Storybrooke and a mysterious woman who lives there. Weeks later Emma wakes up determined to find this woman who lives in a town that doesn't exist.
1. Chapter 1

I drive home from the grocery store. It's 11:23pm in New York, oh and its my birthday. I had to go and pick up a cupcake for myself, also a candel. 28 jeeze the years go by so fast. I hear a police siren and look over to where it is coming from. I see a truck come racing towards my car.

"Shit!" I try to move the car out of the way, but I fail and the next thing I know I'm in the air, my car upside down.

_Where am I? Who's that? I see a woman walk into her big white house with her phone tucked between her head and her shoulder. She is talking into it while she tries to unlock her door._

_"Hey, where am I!" I call out to her, but she doesn't hear me. I walk up to her and she gets the door unlocked. She hangs up the phone and puts it in her pocket while trying to balance all the grocery bags she is holding. I tap her on the shoulder, "Hi." She doesn't turn around and she walks inside. I quickly follow her before she closes the door. What is going on? Why can't she see me? She walks into the kitchen and sets down all the bags on the counter._

_The image changes._

_I'm standing on a road in a forest. What the hell? I look around and see a sign that says Welcome To Storybrooke. Storybrooke? Thats not a real place, at least I don't think it is. I walk along the road until I come upon a little town that smells like the beach. I walk around and see a dinner called Granny's Dinner, I keep walking. There is a pawn shop, a big clock tower, a councilor's office, and then I see the big white house again. I walk up to it and open the door. I walk around exploring the big house. I walk upstairs and see the woman in what looks to be her room sitting on her bed with her laptop in her lap. I need to figure out who this woman is._

I jolt upwards and a pain shoots through my back. I wince and rub my back as I look around. I'm a hospital. There are a bunch of machines and stuff all around me. Oh right I got in a wreck. A nurse walks in the room.

"Oh," She looks down at her clipbord and then back at me, "Emma, you're awake." She smiles and walks over to check some of the machines.

"Yeah, what happened?" I turn to her confused.

"Well your car was hit by a speeding car about two weeks ago and you're car was flung into the air and turnned upsidedown. You were very hurt and we were scared you wouldn't make it, but you were a fighter and you pulled through. Unfortunatly it left you in a coma and we didn't know when or if you would wake up so we just took care of you like we should." She smiles and sits down in a chair next to me. I can't believe this, two weeks?!

"Wait, so you're telling me I've been asleep for two weeks?!" I look at her scared.

"Yes." She looks at me. "You didn't have any emergancy cantacts, and no one came to see you, do you know why?" she asks me concerned.

"Yeah, I don't have any family, my parents abandoned me when I was a baby so I don't have anyone." I shrug. Wait what was with those dreams? "Uh, is it normal for someone to have dreams while they're in a coma?" She stands up.

"Oh, yes perfectly normal why?" She has this confused look on her face.

"No reason." She gets up and starts to walk away. "Hey, um, can you tell me where a town called Storybrooke is?" She turns to me and shakes her head.

"Storybrooke isn't a place." She smiles at me, "You must have dreamt it. Call for me if you need anything." She walks out of the room and I lay back down. I look up at the ceiling. It's like I was there though. Then it hits me, I have to find that woman.


	2. Chapter 2

I stay in the hospital for another week and then I am let out.

I am getting ready to leave and then a nurse comes in holding something in a plastic container.

"We were able to get this from the wreck of the car." She hands it to me and I realize that its the cupcake I bought for my birthday. Its all messed up so I couldn't tell what it was when she first walked in. "Goodbye Emma." She smiles at me and then walks out. I grab the last of my things and head out the door. I drop the cupcake in the trash on my way out. Its not like I need it anymore. I walk out and realize I don't have a car anymore. Great. I have to walk all the way home, so I do. When I get home I pull out my key and unlock the door. I walk in and set my stuff on the counter. I sigh and sit down on a chair. I don't have anything to do and I'm tired from wlaking all the way here so I decide to take a nap. I walk into the bedroom and take off my clothes. I look at myself in the mirror examining all my little bruises that are still there. I change into my pajamas and get into bed.

_I am in a resturant and there is a girl talking to an old woman. I walk over to listen._

_"Maine needs to get more cute guys." The girl has her head in her hands, she sighs._

_"I'm sure Maine has lots of cute guys." The old woman walks towards a door, and the girl follows._

_"Yeah, but Storybrooke doesn't." She complains. I notice a couple streaks of red in her hair. So this is Storybrooke again. This means Storybrooke is probably in Main somewhere._

_"Well I can't help that." The old woman turns around and hands the girl a rag and a spray bottle. "Now go clean the tables." The girl rolls her eyes and sighs, but she takes them anyway and walks off._

_The image changes_

_I'm in what looks like someone's office. I turn around and see the woman sitting at a desk on a computer. I guess this is her office, but why do I keep dreaming about this place and her. She sighs and turns off her computer. She gets up and puts on her coat. I get a good look at her and I see that she has short brown hair and a very pretty face. She walks away from the desk and towards the door. And I could have sworn she said something, but there was no one there._

I wake up sudently breathing hard. Why do I keep having those dreams? I get out of bed and walk into the kitchen. I open up the fridge and take out a yogurt. I start eating while thinking about the woman. What was it that she said? I can't remember. I finish the yogurt with out realizing and throw the container away. So this place is in Maine, weird I've never even heard of Storybrooke. I don't even know what I'm doing, I mean they're just dreams and besides the nurse said there was no such place as Storybrooke. I shake my head and walk back into my room. What am I going to do about my car? At least I have insurance. I sit on my bed and sigh. I need to know more about this place. I have to go back to sleep. I lay down and close my eyes. I take a deep breath and drift off to sleep. Hours later I jolt up in bed. There is a sharp pain in my head like a someone stabbed my brain. I yell out because it hurts so bad. Seconds after it comes it leaves. But it doesn't leave me with nothing, it leaves me with an answer. A single sentence that leaves me questioning everything. The strange woman hadden't been taking to someone in the room I couldn't see, she was talking to me.

_"When you wake up come find me."_


	3. Chapter 3

I pack a bag with all the things I need for travel. I'm going to a town that doesn't exist. I can't believe myself, I mean how likely is it that I find this person? Very unlikely, but I have literally nothing else to do, so a road trip would be nice. When I finish packing I take a depe breath and leave the safety of my apartment to go find this place. I walk to the bus stop and sit on a bench next to a woman that looks slightly older than me.

"Where are you heading?" She turns to me and smiles.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." I turn to her and laugh a little.

"Really? Try me." She smiles curiously.

"Ok, well I'm going to Storybrooke Maine." I smile and turn to her. She looks confused and she shrugs.

"Well you got me, I've never heard of a place called Storybrooke." She shakes her head slightly.

"Me neither." I look off into the sky and sigh. The bus arrives and I get on. I give the driver some money and say "Take me to the border line of Maine." He looks confused by he agrees and I go sit down by myself and set my bag down next to me. I look out my window and next thing I know I'm drifting off to sleep for the third time today. When I wake up I look around and ask someone where we are. Acording to them we are almost in Maine. I get my stuff together and get ready to leave. The bus stops and I am heading off the bus when the driver stops me.

"Are you sure you wanna get off here?" He asks me concerned.

"Yeah." I smile and get off. The bus drives away. I take a deep breath and start walking. I follow the road until I come across a fork in the road. I look both ways, one way I see the faint outline of a town, and the other way all I see is forest. For some reason I feel like I have to go down the forest path so I do. I walk for a little until I need to take a break. I sit down and sigh. What was I thinking, it's not like its a real place. I close my eyes and turn my head up to the sky. I look down and open my eyes. All of a sudden I notice something, this forest looks a lot like the forest in my dream. No, it can't be, there isn't even a sign. I stand up and pick up my bag. I keep walking forwards, maybe it's up ahead. I stop suddently and snif the air. Saltwater. But wait there isn't an ocean anywhere. I shake my head and keep walking. In the blink of an eye a sign apears in front of me. I jump a little and look around. What the hell? I must not have noticed it before. I walk up and read the sign, no way. Welcome To Storybrooke. This can't be happening. I start to sprint ahead and I see it. It's the town, its Storybrooke. I just stand there shocked. My stomach grumbles and I realize how hungry I am. If I remember correctly there is a dinner just down the street. I walk around until I find it, Granny's Dinner. This is to weird. I walk inside and look around. It's just like my dream.

"Hello." No way, its the girl from my dream with the red in her hair. "Would you like to take a seat?" She smiles at me and nods towards a table.

"Uh, yeah sure." Act casual Emma, nothing weird is going on. I follow her to a table and I sit down. She hands me a menu.

"You can look at this and I'll be back soon to get your order. Oh and if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" She smiles, but I can see that she is frightened. I don't get why.

"Emma, Emma Swan." I smile up at her, and her eyes widen. Weird.

"Well Emma, I'll be back." She walks away quickly, I don't get whats going on. I look at the menu, but out of the corner of my eye I see her talking to the older woman she had been talking to in my dream. This is all so strange. She walks back a couple of minutes later.

"Do you know what you want?" She looks at me and pulls out her little ordering pad.

"Yeah I'll just get a club sandwich with a water." I smile up at her and she writes it down. She takes my menu.

"Alright coming right up." She smiles and walks away. I think about everything while I wait. Minutes later she comes back with my food and sets it down at my table. "Enjoy!" She starts to walk away, but I stop her with a question.

"Um, do you know by any chance why this town isn't on any maps?" She turns around.

"No." I can see in her eyes she's still scared and she quickly walks away. I eat in quickly because I'm starving. When I finish the girl comes back. "Can I take your plate?" She asks me.

"Yeah," I hand her the plate and glass. "Oh, and where do I pay?"

"You can just pay up at the counter." She nods towards the counter I saw in my dream where her and the old woman were talking. I see the old woman by the cash register. I get up and take my wallet out of my bag. I walk to the counter.

"How much for the food?" I ask her.

"6.50." She looks up at me, and I hand her the money.

"Do you know where any places to stay around here are?" I ask her as she puts the money in the cash register.

"Yes actually we have rooms up stairs." She looks up at me and smiles.

"Oh, well then how much is a room?" She smiles

"You can have it until you find a place." I just stand there shocked.

"Thank you, but why?" I ask her confused.

"I'm just in a good mood today thats all." She smiles at me and hands me a key. The key is hooked onto a keychain with a swan on it. I smile, thats cool. I walk up to my room and unlock the door. I walk in and set my stuff inside. I sigh and look at the time. 9:21 pm. I yawn and lay down on the bed. Soon I fall asleep thinking of the woman.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up slowley and rub my eyes. I look around and remember where I am. For some reason I havn't been having any dreams ever since I left New York. I get up and change clothes. I walk downstairs into the dinner.

"Hi, how'd you sleep?" The red haired girl walks up to me smiling.

"Good. Oh, and whats your name?" I ask smiling.

"Re-Ruby." It seems like she was about to say something else, but she didn't.

"Well, Ruby I'll see you later." I wave and walk out the door. As soon as I leave the dinner it's like I get smacked in the face with a memory. I have to find that woman. How could I have forgoten her?! But where do I go. I have absolutely no idea where anything is, or do I. I walk down the street past the pawn shop that I saw in my dream. This is all so weird. I turn a corner and I see it, the big white house. I can't move I don't even know what to do. I walk slowely towards the house. I walk up to the porch and bring my hand up to the door. I hesitate to knock. I take a deep breath and knock against the door. It opens.

"Hello?" Its her. Its the woman. I can't say anything so I just stand there with a stupid look on my face. She looks up at me and she has this shocked look on her face.

"Um, my name is Emma, Emma Swan. I just came into town, and I heard you were the mayor so I decided to stop by to, uh, say hello." I smile trying not to freak out.

"You just came here." She smiles, but she looks like shes about to cry.

"Yeah, just yesturday." I nod a little.

"Oh, well what brings you to Storybrooke?" She smiles at me. I laugh a little.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me." I smile.

"Oh really, try me." She has a challenged look on her face, that almost looks familier. I shrug.

"Well, a couple weeks ago I got in a car wreck and I was in a coma. During that coma I had dreams, about this place. No one had ever heard of a place called Storybrooke, but I knew it had to be here somewhere so I looked. I kept having dreams about it and I found out that its in Maine. I hopped on a bus and now I'm here." I smile and shake my head. "Crazy right?"

"Yeah." She looks nervous, like she knows something that I don't. It almost seems like the whole town knows something I don't. "Would you like to come in?" She asks motioning inside.

"Sure." I smile and walk in. Nothing has changed, it looks the same as my dream. This is insane.

"The living room is this way if you'd like to follow me." She smiles and walks towards her living room. I follow.

"I don't know why, but everything here seems the slightest bit familier, and its not because of the dreams. Like for example when I was coming here I didn't know where you lived, but I had this gut feeling of where you were. It was weird." I shake my head and sit down in an armchair across from you.

"That is weird." She smiles, but I can tell its fake. I don't get whats going on.

"Would you like something to drink, I have apple cider in the fridge." She smiles and gets up.

"You got anything stronger?" I smile. All of a sudden I get this weird feeling of day sha voo. She has this crushed look on her face, but she smiles.

_"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"_


	5. Chapter 5

I don't know what that was, but it just popped up in my head. Who would've asked me that? I must just be imagining things. The woman walks back into the room with two drinks in her hands.

"Here you go." She smiles and hands me my drink. "Oh and by the way, my names Regina." She smiles and sits down.

"Hu, that sounds familiar." I smile and take a sip of my drink. Weird, it must just be a coincidence, but then again maybe it's not.

"So do you have questions about the town while you stay?" She smiles and takes a sip of her drink.

"I was wondering why no one has ever heard of this place?" I ask confused.

"I'm not sure." She shakes her head a little.

"Hu, weird. Well I think that's it, but if I do have any questions I'll be sure to stop by." I smile and drink more of my drink.

"That would be nice." She smiles and I can tell she's hiding something but I'm not going to pry. I finish my drink.

"Well I should be off, thanks for the drink." I smile and get up. She stands up too and smiles.

"It was my pleasure. Here I'll take your glass." She smiles and takes my glass. Her fingers brush against my hand and it's like a burst of electricity shoots through my fingers. I pull back instinctively because of the shock, and for some reason she does too. My glass falls and shatters across the floor.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I bend down to pick up the glass.

"No wait!" She calls out and I stop and look up at her. "You might, uh, cut your finger." She looks kind of embarrassed, but I smile.

"Ok." I stand back up and look at her beautiful brown eyes. Wait what am I saying?!

"I'll go get a broom." She quickly walks off and leaves me alone standing on a floor of broken glass. She comes back with a broom and dust pan and starts sweeping.

"Hey you don't have to do that, it was my fault." I reach out to her. She smiles and looks at me.

"No it wasn't." She smiles and continues sweeping. She leans down to grab the dust pan.

"Here, let me." I take it and hold it on the ground steadily so she can sweep everything into it. She smiles.

"Thanks." She sweeps the glass into the dust pan. "The garbage can is right over there." She points to a can over in a corner and I go and throw the glass away. "Thank you for your help." She smiles.

"No problem really. Well I guess I'll see you around, Madam Mayor." I smile and turn for the door.

"Regina, you can call me Regina. And yeah I think I'd like that." I turn to her and smile.

"Ok Regina." I smile and walk out of the door. As I walk back to my apartment I see a couple walking down the street together. They stop and turn to me. They both have shocked looks on they're faces, like they were reunited with a long lost child. The woman smiles sadly and waves at me. I smile and wave back. I keep walking. That was weird. As soon as I walk into the dinner something hits me like a speeding train.

_"We will always find you."_


	6. Chapter 6

I stumble back a little and set my hand on the top of a booth to steady myself. I shake my head a little. What's going on?

"Hey, are you ok?" Ruby walks over to me concerned.

"Yeah, just, uh, stumbled." I lie.

"Alright." She walks off. I stable myself and walk up to my room. I walk in and sit down on my bed. Why do all these things keep popping into my head? It's like ever since I got in that car wreck something in my head clicked and now I'm in a town that doesn't exist with a bunch of people that act weird around me. Not to mention all these weird things that keep popping into my head. I fall onto my back and stare up at the cream colored ceiling. I take a deep breath and close my eyes. I should've died in that wreck, why didn't I? It's like a part of me knew it had things it had to do, but what things? This is to much to think about, I need to sleep. Maybe that will give me some answers. I yawn and curl up into a ball. I slowly drift off to sleep.

_I'm a room where all the walls are mirrors. I look around frantically trying to find a way out. I turn to a mirror and see Regina. She is banging against the glass screaming something out, but I can't hear her. I try to walk over to help, but I can't move. I look down at the ground and it's all white and so cold. I think it's snow. It's piling up faster and faster covering me in cold whiteness. The last thing I see before white is Regina pounding against the glass screaming something still, she's crying. _

_All of a sudden the white is gone and I'm left with complete darkness, but I see a small light amongst this ocean of darkness, and for some reason I keep thinking that's its my light. I run towards the light but I can't get to it. I keep running, but I trip on something. I turn around to see what I fell over. It's a bright red apple, the only thing with color here. I pick it up a turn it around in my hand. I put it up to my mouth and sink my teeth into the cold flesh of the apple._

I bolt upright in a cold sweat. I run my hand through my hair and take deep breaths. I lay back down and just stare up at the ceiling for a little. Eventually I turn over on my side to check the time, 8:15 am. I might as well get up. I get dressed and walk downstairs to the dinner. Regina is sitting on a chair at the counter. As soon I see her I realize what she was trying to tell me in the dream.

_"Remember me!" _

**Hey did you guys notice what I did with the time of when Emma woke up? (Hint: 8:15 was the time when Emma first came to Storybrooke in the first season)**

**PS. sorry this is so short I don't have much time to write right now so I needed to at least post this. There will be longer ones soon hopefully.**


	7. Chapter 7

I just stand there gaping at Regina. She turns to me and gets this surprised/happy/sad look on her face. She is so complicated, but I'm finding it kind of adorable. Wait what am I saying?! I smile back at her and walk over.

"Morning, Emma." She smiles at me, and out of the corner of my eye I see Ruby giving her one of those 'careful' looks.

"Morning." I smile and sit down next to her.

"How was your sleep?" Regina asks, taking a sip of what seems to be coffee. Ruby still gives her a 'careful' look every now and then.

"Um, it was alright." I smile. "I had some weird dreams thats all." I shake my head a little. She nods in understandment and takes a sip of her coffee. In her eyes I can see this little gleam, but I don't know why its there. "Ruby can I get a cocoa?" I don't know why I just adressed her so improperly, and I'm about to apolagize when she smiles like we've been friends forever.

"Yeah." She walks off smiling.

"How have you been?" I turn back to Regina. She looks at me and sighs.

"Lonley I guess, its hard living in shuch a big house and have no one to share it with." She looks off into the distance sadly, like she was remembering someone.

"You don't have anyone special in you life?" I ask her. She smiles, but there is a pain in her eyes.

"I do, but I think she's gone, and I don't know if she'll ever come back." She smiles weakly and looks down at her coffee. I'm surprised of what she said, I mean people don't just openly say that they're gay in front of anyone. She must trust me, I wonder why.

"Oh. What happened?" I don't want to pry, but I feel like she has been hiding something ever since I got here. She smiles sadly.

"Well, she forgot about me." She stares down into her almost gone coffee.

"I dought she forgot about you completely." She looks up at me hopefully.

"I hope not." She finishes her coffee. "Good day Emma." She stands up and leaves. I look back at her coffee and notice her money tucked under the cup.

"Here's your coffee." She smiles at me and looks to where Regina had been sitting. "Where'd she go." She asks me.

"Um, she had to go, but she left the money under the cup." I nod towards the cup and Ruby goes and gets it. I look at my cocoa and see the light sprinkle of cinamon on the top just how I like it. "How'd you know." I nod towards the cocoa. "I like cinamon on my cocoa." She smiles at me and I can see sadness in her eyes for some reason.

"I had a hunch." She smiles and walks away. I shrug and drink some of my cocoa. Evenyually I finish and Ruby comes over. "You done?" She smiles.

"Yeah, here." I reach down to get my wallet.

"Actaully, the mayor paid for your drink." I look up confused, why would she do that?

"Really?" I ask her. She nods.

"Yep." She smiles. "Have a nice day Emma." She smiles and starts to walk away.

"Um, Ruby, have I ever been here before?" She stoppes sudently and doesn't turn around to face me. I don't know why I asked that, but it seems like everyone here knows me and this whole place seems familier.

"No." I can hear sadness in her voice and she continues walking away from me. Thats weird. I get up and walk out of the dinner. I wonder why Regina payed for my drink. I walk over to her house and knock on the door. It opens and she smiles at me.

"Emma, I didn't know you would be coming over." I smile.

"Yeah, um, sorry for the short notice, but I wanted to thank you for the cocoa. Ruby told me you payed for it." I smile. She laughs a little.

"Well, it was the least I could do after you helped me with my problem." She smiles.

"Oh yeah, and, uh, actually I had a few questions for you if you don't mind." She looks confused.

"Alright, come on in." She motions into the house and I follow her in closing the door behind me. "Whats the matter?" She sits down on her couch and I stay standing.

"Well, ever since I got here it seems like everyone is acting kind of strange around me, but I don't know why, and I was hoping you did." I shrug. She looks a little sad, but she shakes her head.

"I'm afraid not." She shakes her head and looks up at me.

"See there it is again. It's like you're all hiding somethign from me, and I don't get why." I don't get it, why can't she just tell me? She swallows and and stands up.

"I really don't know what you mean." She shakes her head. I sigh.

"Even you do it! I thought we were friends, but you and everyone else here are keeping something from me and it makes me feel like I did something wrong!" I look at her and I can tell she is holding back. Her eyes are watering. She turns away and points to the door.

"Miss. Swan please leave." I can hear the sadness in her voice like everyone else in this town.

"I wont leave until-" She cuts me off.

"Miss. Swan please!" I can hear that she is crying. I shake my head. Fine, if no one will tell me anything then there is no point in me even staying here anymore. I huff and storm out of her house. I run down the street back to my appartment and sit down on my bed. As I sit down I sudently feel hot tears running down my cheeks. I wipe them off and notice an apple sitting on my bed side desk. I knock it off, but my key acidently gets knocked down too. I sigh and lean down to get it. I pick it up and look at the keychain atached to the key. I notice the swan has a little crown on its head. I look at it confused and run my finger over the crown. I shake my head and put it back down on the table. I sigh. "I don't get this place, everyone acts weird! And who does that mayor think she is! Telling me to leave like she is some sort of que-" I pause for a long time absorbing everything that just accured to me. "Oh my god, she is the queen."


	8. Chapter 8

I can't even do anything, I just sit on my bed and bawl my eyes out. I can't believe after everything that happened, I finally remembered. I don't even know what to think, but I do know one thing, I have to go to Regina. I run out of the appartment and out of the dinner. I run down the street as fast as I can not stopping. I keep going until I see Regina's house. I stop running. I stand there catching my breath, thinking about what to say. I guess I can start off with I remember.

_**One Year Ago:**_

_Regina was struggling to fight off the curse Zelena had cast, and everyone was in a panic of what to do._

_"I can't hold this off for much longer." I could tell Regina was exausted and it crushed me that there was nothing I could do to help her._

_"What can we do?" Snow was standing next to Charming obviously scared. "We can't all loose our memory again good has to win." She looked around franticly for someone to come up with an idea. Just then Charming came up with something._

_"Wait, Regina, can't you save our memories somehow?" He looked at her desperately._

_"Well I can try to make the curse have temperary effects, but we would have to send someone away as sacrifice. However we can send them away with fragments of memory still in them, and then maybe those memories will grow until the person remembers, but there is only a slight chance they will." She shook her head sadly. _

_"Send me." I stepped forward, volenteering myself to go. "Then I'll come back and find you all again." I didn't want to go, but I had to._

_"No, we can't do that." Regina shook her head franticly and I could see the fritened look in her eyes._

_"I have to agree with Regina on this one Emma, we aren't letting you go. Besides you heard what Regina said, there is only a slight chance you will remember." Snow tryed to convince me not to go, but I knew I had to._

_"We have to, please Regina." I looked her in the eyes sadly, and I could see tears forming in them. I walked over to her. "Do it." She took a deep shaky breath and touched her hand to my head. A little light transfered through her hand into my head and I closed my eyes. _

_"I love you." She wispered into my ear. _

_"I love you too." I started to cry._

_"Now go." She looked down, and then back up at me. I nodded and ran out of the pawn shop before my memories disappered. I got into my car and started to drive away. I wiped the tears from my eyes and crossed the town line._

I take a deep breath and walk up to Regina's house. I knock on the door. I can hear Regina walking down the stairs. She opens the door. I quickly wrap my arms around her waist and hug her tightly to me.

"I missed you." I say into her shoulder. I start to cry again and I hear her gasp. She wraps her arms around me.

"I missed you too." I laugh and pull away. I kiss her deeply and pull back to take a breath. "We have to tell the others." She looks at me happily.

"Yeah, I guess we do." I smile and take her hand. We walk to Snow and Charmings house first. I knock on the door. It opens and I see Snow standing in the doorway shocked to see me. "Hey mom." I smile and Snow gets tears in her eyes. She firmly hugs me and I hug her back. I can hear Charming coming down the stairs.

"Who's at the door?" He comes down and looks at me shocked. "Emma." He smiles and runs over to me. By now both of them are hugging me and I'm being squished, but I don't mind.

"We missed you so much." Snow pulls back with Charming and smiles.

"I missed you too." I smile.

**Ok so I need your guys help, I''m not sure where to take everything from here, and I was hoping you all could help me with some ideas. I know that I have to show Emma telling Ruby she remembers, but I don't really know what to do after that. How ever I don't want to just end the Fic here because I feel like I would be letting you guys down. So if you guys have any ideas then let me know.**

**Thanks**

**~8Ball**


End file.
